Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock housing, and more particularly to a lock housing comprises two mating halve bodies and a circular ring for selectively blocking a key way of the lock.
A variety of locks are widespread used at recent years for the security of personal belongings, such as bicycle, motorcycle, and the like, such as the lock, as shown in FIG. 4, comprises a U-shaped shackle 11 and a cross piece 12 adapted to lock across the ends of the shackle 11. The cross piece 12 has a key way 13 at a center portion on one side for a legal key to insert therein to unlock the lock. This lock has achieved the intented function, successfully. However, it has drawbacks. One of which drawbacks is the key way is exposed outwardly that may cause foreign objects to get into the key way. An other drawbacks is that most prior locks have covered with a plastic material in order to avoid sharp edges which increases the cost of material and manpower.